OS  Ne pars pas
by Fanfic-Ritz
Summary: OS 6x22. Ce que nous n'avons pas vu...


_**Disclaimer** : Je fais cela par unique plaisir personnel (owiiii !) La série Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (except Booth !) et sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et ayant-droits._  
><em>Par contre, cette fiction m'appartient totalement. Merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas le faire passer pour votre ou le publier sur d'autres sites.<em>  
><strong><br>RATING T** - **SPOILERS 6x22**

**OS – Ne pars pas**

Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Elle avait beau être dans un lieu connu, ce n'était pas son appartement, ni sa chambre, et le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter.

Les questions s'entassaient toutes dans sa tête, sans ordre, sans hiérarchie, sans qu'elle parvienne à compartimenter comme elle le faisait habituellement. C'était un véritable chaos. Elle pensait à Vincent principalement, elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler sa mort encore. C'était impossible. C'était un jeune homme brillant, gentil, plein de vie... Et pourtant, le souvenir de son sang encore chaud sur ses mains la ramena à la dure vérité. Il était parti.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse ni ne veuille les arrêter.

La Mort avait frappé si près aujourd'hui... Non pas qu'elle ait eu peur pour sa propre vie, mais ses amis étaient tous présents. Et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur pour eux. Pour Angela et Hodgins, qui seraient parents d'un jour à l'autre, pour Camille, qui retrouvait enfin le bonheur dans sa vie sentimentale, et pour Booth...

Booth.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et ses pleurs repartirent de plus belle. C'est lui qui était visé, qui aurait du prendre la balle en plein torse. S'il avait décroché son téléphone plutôt que de le tendre à Vincent pour tracer l'appel, ce serait lui, allongé, blême, froid, sur la table d'autopsie. Cette pensée manqua de la rendre folle. Elle avait faillit perdre son partenaire, son meilleur ami... et sans doute son âme-sœur aujourd'hui. Et elle était là, à attendre que le temps passe et qu'il parte demain à la poursuite de Broadsky. Attendre, attendre, alors que chaque seconde était peut-être comptée. Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit. Avant même que son esprit ne suive le cheminement de son cœur, elle s'était levée et se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Booth. Et là, elle s'arrêta. C'était irrationnel. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment allait-elle lui expliquer sa présence ici ? Mais son corps, à nouveau mué d'une volonté propre, la devança dans sa réflexion et elle ouvrit la porte.

Dans la seconde qui suivit et sans même avoir pu réagir à ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva face à Booth, assis dans son lit, son pistolet de service braqué droit sur elle.

« Je suis désolée ! » Elle leva les bras en signe de reddition. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à une telle réaction, mais apparemment, elle lui avait fait peur.

En quelques secondes, Booth avait déjà baissé son arme et s'apprêtait à se lever et faire le tour de l'appartement.

« Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? »

« Non... non »

Il comprenait au son de sa voix que quelque chose clochait, mais pas ce qu'il pensait de prime abord. Il remis le cran de sureté avant de poser son arme et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Alors qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de préparer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, les idées et les sensations s'emmêlèrent à nouveau dans son esprit. Désorientée, elle lui dit alors la première phrase qu'elle put saisir dans tout ce brouhaha interne.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de dire... ne me laissez pas partir. »

Et elle enchaina, toujours debout sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui parla de Vincent, encore et encore. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre. Elle le revoyait souriant un instant et baignant dans son sang le suivant, sans pouvoir faire la relation entre les deux. Et plus elle y pensait et en parlait à Booth, plus sa culpabilité grandissait.

Il la fit assoir près d'elle, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver les mots qui la réconforteraient, mais ce ne serait pas chose aisée. Il avait perdu une de ses « fouines », mais elle avait perdu bien plus que ça. Un de ses amis.

« Ce n'est pas à vous qu'il parlait. C'était à Dieu. Il ne voulait pas mourir.»

« Non, Vincent était comme moi Booth, c'était un athée. »

« D'accord, alors il parlait à l'Univers. »

« S'il y avait un Dieu, il aurait laissé Vincent rester ici, avec nous. »

En cet instant, lorsqu'il la regarda, il comprit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi fragile, aussi démunie. Son visage était pâle et les larmes striaient ses joues. Elle tremblait. Elle pu tout juste entrouvrir les lèvres après un long silence.

« Est-ce que je peux... »

Pas besoin de plus, il avait compris. La prenant dans ses bras, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, l'entrainant avec lui pendant qu'elle étouffait quelques sanglots dans son torse. L'heure n'était plus aux paroles mais à la simple chaleur qui permettrait peut-être d'estomper un peu leur peine. La serrant contre lui, il commença à la bercer comme on le fait avec un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar, et déposa un tendre baiser à la lisière de ses cheveux.

Un peu plus tard, peut être quelques minutes ou des heures, il comprit qu'elle s'était calmée. Les sanglots avaient laissé place à une respiration régulière, ses muscles crispés à un corps détendu. En bon gentleman, il se dit que s'il arrivait à bouger assez doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il pourrait la recouvrir d'une couverture et prendre sa place sur le canapé. Mais à peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement qu'elle se recroquevilla contre lui en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Non Booth... s'il vous plait. Ne partez pas »

Cette supplique manqua de lui arracher le cœur tant il sentait la souffrance dans sa voix. Il la détacha pourtant de lui, à contre-cœur, pour pouvoir l'installer plus confortablement sur l'oreiller et pris la même position qu'elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha ses mains qu'elle agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre aujourd'hui... »

« J'ai eu peur aussi Bones. »

Leur regard à ce moment là en disait long. Beaucoup plus que leurs mots. Elle brisa pourtant le silence à nouveau.

« Ça aurait pu être vous... ça aurait du être vous... » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je sais... »

L'idée se fraya un chemin dans leurs esprits engourdis par la tristesse. La vie était trop courte. Il ramena leurs mains jointes et souleva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau en face.

« Bones, je serai toujours là, je... »

« Je t'aime »

C'était un murmure à peine audible, et pourtant le plus beau son qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre. Il aurait pu se repasser l'instant en boucle pendant des heures.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de... ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui » continua-t-elle. « Enfin, pas tout à fait, c'est juste que... j'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant. »

Des larmes perlaient à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eu de révélation aussi difficile et pourtant aussi libératrice à faire. Lorsqu'elle plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux, elle se sentit déstabilisée par le regard qu'il portait sur elle. De l'amour.

« Je t'aime aussi Bones. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il posa son front contre le sien, se rapprochant ainsi d'elle. Il mis tendrement leurs mains sur son cœur, comme pour lui prouver le plus simplement du monde ce qu'il avançait. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait plus parler. L'instant semblait si parfait. Ils ne parvenaient plus à détacher leurs yeux de ceux de l'autre, tel un lien invisible.

Sans rompre la plénitude de ce moment, Brennan n'eut qu'à bouger de peu son visage pour que leurs lèvres rentrent en contact. Au moment où leurs langues se trouvèrent, ce fût comme s'ils ne partageaient plus qu'une seule enveloppe charnelle, en totale symbiose. Leurs mains se délièrent pour trouver le visage de l'autre, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, désireux de retrouver la chaleur qu'ils avaient partagée plus tôt. Avant d'aller plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent l'espace d'une seconde, pour se regarder. Et tendrement, encore une fois, Brennan repris les lèvres de Booth dans un long baiser.

Avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, Booth s'était éveillé. Même si l'univers entier lui criait de rester là, il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Broadsky dehors, lui et les gens qu'il aime ne seraient jamais en sécurité. Il regarda avec bonheur et tristesse mêlés Brennan qui dormait désormais paisiblement tout contre lui. Il mourrait peut être aujourd'hui. Mais sa simple présence à cet instant à ses côtés lui donnait la plus belle des raisons de se battre. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque regard était devenu une nouvelle source de force. Il mourrait peut être aujourd'hui, mais il se battrait. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa bien-aimée puis sortit du lit.

Il n'avait qu'un pied par terre quand la main de Brennan attrapa à nouveau la sienne de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que la peur avait remplacé la tristesse dans l'océan de ses yeux. Elle savait ou il allait.

« Ne pars pas. »

C'était à nouveau une supplique.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa la larme qui venait de franchir la barrière de ses cils.

« Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à me demander ça. Plus jamais. »

Moins de 12 heures plus tard, Booth avait attrapé Broadsky. Une balle dans la jambe. Il aurait préféré le tuer, mais Vincent méritait justice. Une vraie justice. Le sniper ne sortirait pas de prison de toute façon.

Le soir même, l'équipe avait fait ses « adieux » au jeune homme. Des fleurs, une chanson. Quelque chose de simple.

Ils étaient tous réunis au Founding Fathers, pour boire un verre à sa mémoire. Même si la tristesse se lisait sur chacun de leurs visages, ils ne cessaient de partager ensemble les anecdotes qu'ils avaient à propos du plus loufoque de leurs internes. Vincent Nigel Murray avait marqué les esprits. Et pas que...

Jetant un regard discret à sa meilleure amie, Angela ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sa main dans celle de l'Agent et leurs regards tous deux habités d'une lueur nouvelle. Vincent avait marqué les esprits, mais plus que tout, il avait marqué les cœurs...


End file.
